Pocky-day
by SilverSnakeHeart
Summary: Es el pocky-day y Kashima tiene un plan perfecto para tener un bonito momento con su senpai. ¿Lo conseguirá?


**¡Buenas a todos! Hoy vengo con este Kashima x Hori que espero que os guste al menos 1pkito. En estas semanas espero actualizar bastante más que en estos últimos meses y bueno ¡Disfrutad!**

 **Como siempre, los personajes no me pertenecen sino que son propiedad de Izumi Tsubaki.**

* * *

Era el día perfecto, estaba segura. El cielo estaba despejado, el sol lo iluminaba todo y aportaba la calidez típica del otoño y... Era once de noviembre. ¿Que qué significaba eso? ¡Pues que era el pocky day, obviamente! ¿Quién podría olvidarse de eso? Bueno, en realidad estaba segura de que alguien a su alrededor sí que se le había olvidado. Concretamente, a su senpai.

¡Pero eso lo hacía todo aún mejor! ¡Ese día se portaría bien, muy bien! ¡Iría a todas sus clases, ayudaría a los demás, daría lo mejor en el club de teatro y así al acabar el día senpai no podría negarse a compartir un pocky con ella! ¡Era su plan maestro y no podía fallar!

Qué fe tenía.

Nada más poner un pie en el instituto, un montón de chicas se le acercaron con paquetes de pockys en las manos, pidiéndole que los aceptara y que ''tuviese un momento'' con ellas.

—Lo lamento mis princesas, pero no soy digna de estos regalos ni de vosotras. Espero que podáis comprender el pesar con el que debo rechazar...

Y antes de que pudiese terminar la frase, sintió su rostro contra el suelo y un dolor punzante en su espalda. Ni siquiera le hizo falta levantar la mirada para averiguar de quién se trataba.

—¡Senpai! ¿Por qué ha hecho eso?

—¡Kashima, idiota! ¡Estás obstaculizando el paso!

Y como siempre, senpai tenía razón. El corro de muchachas que había a su alrededor había obstaculizado el pasillo, casi creando un tapón de gente. Genial, acababa de empezar el día y ya había fallado en uno de sus puntos y se había ganado un golpe. ¡Pero no pasaba nada, aún quedaba mucho día por delante y podría compensar ese pequeño lío que había formado!

Al lado de la palabra ''optimista'' en la enciclopedia, salía el rostro de Kashima.

Pese a que Hori-senpai se la había llevado a rastras para recuperar el flujo normal del pasillo, sus admiradoras volvieron a encontrarla antes de que pudiese llegar sola a clase, ya que alguien había reclamado a su superior. Por eso mismo, llegó tarde a clase y obtuvo una reprimenda por parte del profesor. Durante el descanso, otro grupo de chicas se coló en su clase y de tanto escándalo que había, tuvo que aparecer una profesora para dispersar a las masas.

Durante un instante, se deprimió pensando que ese día estaba causando más problemas de lo normal y Mikoshiba tuvo que darle un par de palmaditas en la espalda para consolarla. Por suerte, volvió a animarse en apenas unos segundos y se dio ánimos a sí misma.

Para cuando las clases terminaron, Kashima había conseguido huir de cualquier tipo de situación a la que Hori-senpai habría calificado de ''problema'' y se sentía muy orgullosa de sí misma. Caminaba felizmente por el pasillo junto a Mikoshiba y por el camino se encontraron con Chiyo, la cual les dijo que les acompañaría al club de teatro. El camino transcurrió tranquilo hasta que llegaron a la puerta del club. Allí, empujándose las unas a las otras, encontró uno de los mayores grupos de chicas que había visto nunca; como no, causando un escándalo importante.

En cuanto la vieron, corrieron hacia ella obligando a Mikoshiba y a Chiyo a apartarse para no acabar sepultados entre tanta masa. Por mucho que intentaba rechazarlas lo antes posible, su príncipe interior salía a la luz y no era tarea nada fácil. Finalmente, el propio Hori tuvo que ir a por ella y la lanzó al interior del club de una patada. El grupo de chicas se quejó, alegando que ''Kashima era de todas''. Eso provocó que el joven se cabreara aún más de lo que lo estaba y que acabara gritándoles a las chicas que se marcharan de allí. Ellas, asustadas, se marcharon sin replicar ni una vez.

Hori suspiró, pensando que parecía que ese día Kashima se estaba esforzando más de lo normal en ponerle nervioso y enfadarle.

Por suerte, el ensayo fue mejor de lo que el mayor había pensado y no tuvo que regañar a Kashima. Simplemente se sentó a observarla desde su asiento, abajo del escenario, casi con devoción, como siempre hacía. La joven era muy problemática, sí, pero cuando quería, cumplía.

El ensayo terminó y todos procedieron a guardar las cosas que habían utilizado y a dejarlo todo en orden para el día siguiente. Estaba segura de que, como siempre, Hori-senpai sería el último en marcharse, así que solo tuvo que quedase por allí ayudando un poco más hasta que ambos quedaron solos. ¡Su plan estaba saliendo tal y como ella quería! ¡Había causado problemas, sí, pero ese día había actuado muy bien y había visto de reojo la forma en la que senpai la miraba, así que estaba segura de que no estaría molesto!

—¡Senpai! —Gritó ella, acercándose al fin al mayor con la caja de pockys detrás de su espalda. Éste, como estaba de espaldas no la vio venir y se asustó, provocando que se girase para mirarle con un rostro no precisamente amistoso.

—¿¡Qué rayos haces aquí todavía!? —Espetó, volviendo a girarse para guardar en su mochila el guion que tenía entre manos en ese momento.

Vale, sí, quizás la había fastidiado un poquito en ese momento, pero solo tenía que ser suave y amable para que no la matara y su plan pudiese al fin completarse.

—Decidí quedarme para ayudar a recogerlo todo y que senpai no tuviese que quedarse hasta tan tarde haciendo cosas. —Respondió con suavidad, mientras esbozaba una gran e inocente sonrisa.

Hori la conocía bien, por lo que sabía que la menor estaba tramando algo. Enarcó una ceja mientras se cruzaba de brazos, observándola; intentando averiguar qué era lo que estaba tramando o, más bien, lo que planeaba pedirle. En cualquier caso, estaba seguro de que no sería nada bueno para él.

—Siempre te quedas hasta tarde y con el frío que hace últimamente, no quería que salieras demasiado tarde... ¡No quiero que senpai se resfríe por ser tan amable con todos!

Eso al mayor cada vez le olía peor. ¿Qué pensaba pedirle, un par de días libres? ¿Que dejara entrar a sus escandalosas admiradoras? ¡Já, ni soñarlo! Un par de cumplidos no iban a conseguir que se ablandase, mucho menos después de haber causado tantos problemas ese día.

—¿Y bien? —Acabó por preguntar, ya que su paciencia se estaba agotando.

—¿Y bien qué? —Respondió ella, sintiéndose atrapada. ¿¡Habría descubierto senpai sus verdaderas intenciones!?

—¿Qué es lo que quieres pedirme? No tengo todo el día.

Vale, era ahora o nunca. Debía ser cauta y cuidadosa para que aceptase, así que...

—¡Hori-senpai, comparte un pocky conmigo!

Para variar, su entusiasmo natural, lo echó a perder.

La cara del mayor era todo un poema. ¿¡Que quería qué!? ¿¡En serio!? Debía estar loca. O quizás, el que estaba loco era él. Sí, sabía que era el famoso ''pocky day'' ya que con tantas chicas y parejas con la cajita en la mano, habría sido difícil no darse cuenta. Además, había recibido algún que otro comentario de sus amigos sobre si alguien había compartido uno con él.

—No. —Respondió, con simpleza.

¿¡Qué!?

¿¡En serio senpai la había rechazado!?

¿¡Con todo lo que se había esforzado ese día!?

¡No era justo!

—¡P-Pero! Por favor...

La decepción era más que apreciable en el rostro de la menor. De hecho, el joven había pensado que le seguiría insistiendo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y al final tendría que echarla de la sala de una patada o dejarla encerrada allí para que le dejase en paz. ¿Tanto le había afectado el ser rechazada o sólo estaba actuando?

—... Está bien.

Le era difícil dejar a Kashima allí, con ese puchero en los labios pese a todos los problemas que había ocasionado ese día. El rostro de la joven se transformó radicalmente y tardó apenas unos segundos en sacar la caja de dulces de su espalda y sacar uno. Estaba nerviosa, para qué engañarse, muy nerviosa. ¡Iba a compartir un pocky con su amado senpai!

—¡Lista, senpai! —Dijo ella, antes de colocarse el dulce en los labios.

Por muy calmado que intentara verse el mayor, por dentro estaba realmente nervioso. Se acercó un par de pasos para detenerse delante de ella y la miró. Ella, por su parte, cerró los ojos y esperó a sentir que el presidente comenzaba a morder.

Sin embargo, eso nunca llegó a ocurrir. Sintió que le arrebataban el dulce de entre los labios y rápidamente abrió los ojos, con un gran puchero infantil en los labios.

—¡Senpai! —Gritó, tremendamente ofendida— ¡eso no es justo, me habías dicho que sí!

—Eres una quejica. —Dijo, segundos antes de que ocurriera algo que Kashima no habría imaginado nunca. Bueno, en realidad imaginado sí, pero que no esperaba que fuese a ocurrir.

Vio que el dulce se acercaba de nuevo a sus labios por cortesía del mayor y cuando fue a atraparlo, él lo apartó y en lugar del pocky, fueron los labios de Hori los que acabaron sobre los labios de la joven. Quizás solo fue un segundo, pero fue suficiente para que el corazón de Kashima quisiera salir de su pecho.

—No me gusta compartir. —Susurró sobre los labios ajenos, separándose después por completo y dándole un pequeño mordisco al dulce.

Kashima había entrado en una especie de estado de shock y cuando volvió en sí misma, Hori ya había cogido las mochilas de ambos y se disponía a salir del lugar. La joven no tardó un solo segundo en acudir junto a él y le abrazó por la espalda mientras una sonrisa que podría deslumbrar a cualquiera aparecía en sus labios.

Senpai le había besado. Le había robado un pocky pero ¡la había besado! ¡Eso era infinitamente mejor que el pocky game!

—¡Sen-pa-i, qué calladito te lo tenías!

—Cierra la boca si no quieres que te mande a casa de una patada.

—¡De acuerdo!

Y así acabó el día escolar de ambos; con una muy feliz y emocionada Kashima y con un resignado pero también feliz Hori, el cual intentaba no mirar demasiado a la joven por temor a que sus mejillas acabaran aún más sonrojadas de lo que debían estar en ese momento.


End file.
